


Boysenberry Sundae

by SonRhandi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonRhandi/pseuds/SonRhandi
Summary: Captain Ginyu has a new body and is eager to show Frieza what it can do, or have done to it...





	Boysenberry Sundae

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. Old fic is old but just as spicy as the day I wrote it. Hope you enjoy!

 The newly acquired Rigel-8 was a hard-won planet, definitely suited to the abilities of the Ginyu Force. They completed the mission, as expected, and returned to Planet Frieza #79 to recuperate. One trip to the rejuvenation tank and a change of armor later, and Ginyu was off to perform one of his administrative duties: personally delivering mission reports to his master. The slight scent of antibacterial soap lingering on his skin, Ginyu buzzed over the intercom outside Frieza's chamber.

“Master Frieza, it is I, Captain Ginyu. I've come to deliver the report of the Rigel-8 mission.”

Radio silence, and then... _“Enter.”_

The automatic door slid open with a hydraulic hiss, and he entered his master's domain. He walked toward Frieza –whose back was to him―and bent on one knee.

“Greetings, Lord Frieza.” It rolled from his lips, his words travelling in a deep, gravelly voice. Frieza turned to acknowledge him, eliciting a mildly surprised little "Oh..." upon seeing his new body. "I see you've had the opportunity to swap bodies, Captain Ginyu?"

"A 120,000 power level body to better serve you, my lord." He bent even further. Frieza bid him to stand, and the bull did so wordlessly, standing to his full height. The master pulled his face into a bemused grin, his eyes half lidded as he scrutinized his strongest soldier's new body.

"It pleases me, Ginyu."

"Then, I am glad, my lord." He allowed himself a small grin.

Frieza gave a superfluous little wave of his hand. "Indulge me, Ginyu. Your armor, remove it."

"As you command." Rough hands slipped under flexible shoulder guards and methodically lifted armor over horns, placing it neatly to the side. The magnificence of his new body could truly be appreciated without it. Large shoulders lead down to tree trunk arms, framing a powerful chest and burly torso. A trail of fine hair ran down beautifully sculpted abs, circling a navel and leading to modest treasure under his briefs.

Frieza eyed Ginyu's treasure trail and partially covered his mouth in a polite little chuckle. "My... A mammal body, I see. They certainly do have interesting... attributes."

"Indeed, Lord Frieza. I... hope you'll find it to your liking."

A sidelong smile. "Kneel before me." Ginyu returned to one knee without skipping a beat.

Thin, child-like fingers slid under the captain's jaw, cupping his chin. The master's red eyes studied his new face, taking in his high-crowning head with veins spreading all around, brilliant black horns almost as beautiful as those of his first form, high cheek bones and a modest nose, and set by a wonderfully strong jawline.

Ginyu closed his eyes, lost in his master's probing touch. He sighed contentedly, before realizing his small abandon and snapped his eyes open. "I apologize, Lord Frieza. I... I have missed your touch."

"Have you now?" He gave an aggressive grin, not quite sinister, nor sly nor eager. It was just a Frieza grin, one he held as his fingers trailed Ginyu's prominent brow ridge, then lazily circled his ear. His second hand joined the fun as respective fingers trailed the sides of his thick neck, sliding down to perfect pectorals and rolling thumbs over dark purple nipples.

 

"A fine body you've chosen, Captain Ginyu," Frieza murmured, his right hand snaking over Ginyu's raised thigh, as thick and powerful as the rest of his body, while his left ran along Ginyu's side, delving in the ridge of his hip. He left his tail to the task of inspecting the spoils of Ginyu's briefs, its tip slowly coiling around his package.

Emperor eyes watched with interest the myriad little changes in expression in Ginyu's face as he struggled to stay silent, not wishing to offend his lord with the sounds of a lower life-form. "Does my touch feel good to you, Ginyu?"

"My lord, everything you do to me feels good."

"Oh?" He couldn't resist whipping Ginyu's resting flank with his tail. 

Ginyu hissed momentarily, before looking up at his master with pained eyes that betrayed his smiling face. Frieza laughed his most elegant laugh. "You really are one-of-a-kind, my dear Captain. You are allowed to make noise, if your body compels you."

"Thank you, Lord Frieza. I won't abuse the privilege."

Bidding Ginyu to stand, he raised a lily-white hand, gesturing to an ornate arm chair in the back of the chamber. "You shall sit there."

"Your grace." The captain strode to the target, sitting as one would typically sit in a chair of that sort. Frieza followed shortly thereafter, standing in front of Ginyu with all the poise years of grooming had allowed him. His tail flicked behind him, betraying his non-chalant attitude and indicating his building excitement. Casually, he slid a small hand over Ginyu's left thigh, at the point where he had struck him not long ago. "Does it hurt, Ginyu? Speak honestly."

"A small amount, lord." He averted his eyes, though it pained him to take his eyes off his master, even if just for a moment.

Wordlessly, tiny fingers massaged his outer thigh, easing the residual stinging in its owner's skin. Ginyu allowed himself a small sigh. The master could be gentle, too, when he wanted. Those same tiny fingers made their way to the inner thigh, kneading dangerously close to more sensitive areas, and the Captain immediately felt a rush of heat throughout his new body.

Being the creature that he was, the temperature change did not go unnoticed by Frieza. Smirking a bit, his left hand managed the thigh while his right went to seek its match. Small hands ran up and down Ginyu's hips and inner thighs, palms occasionally brushing along ever-growing packages.

The captain slumped back in the chair a bit, curling his toes as he became steadily aroused. His breath caught in his throat as Frieza's body slid on top of him in a salamander's crawl, straddling him.

"M... May I touch you, my lord?"

"You shall touch me when I am ready for your touch." No smile of any sort adorned his face. The captain took care not to show a downcast look. Suddenly, he found thin, purple lips pressing against his own, a small tongue parting between, and perfect teeth ending the kiss in a little bite of his bottom lip. He couldn't help growling out a sigh. Little lips found themselves planting kisses along Ginyu's neck, and little masters took not-so-secret pleasures in their soldier's gasps of mild pain when kisses turned to bites.

Ginyu closed his eyes. Whether it brought pain or pleasure, his master's touch was always that which he desired most. His nearly erect cock jumped at the thought, as well as at Frieza's tail, brushing against his head ever so slightly. Not unaware, Frieza evilly lowered himself and leaned back against it, then lifted himself, then once more. Ginyu sighed, practically tortured by his teasing.

 

"Your new body seems quite sensitive, Ginyu." Frieza said in an airy tone. "I certainly hope you will make me feel as good as you seem to right now."

"You... need only give the command, your grace," panted Ginyu, a fine sheen of sweat forming on his body.

"Then, you may touch me, Captain Ginyu."

Large hands immediate ran over Frieza's back, urging him forward to straddle Ginyu along his stomach. The little master obliged him, lowering himself enough to allow the captain access to his lower body. He gripped Frieza's thighs in his powerful paws, leaning forward to press his tongue against his left hip, then pulling his lips into a gentle kiss.

"Ah," said Frieza, his small sign of approval. Continuing on, he pressed his nose against his master's skin, running it up to the hard carapace covering his abdomen, a highly-polished purple shell. Daring not to ruin his finish, he simply ran his tongue where it met his skin, pausing to shudder as claw-like feet gripped his thighs. The thick fingers of his right hand eased higher, running over Frieza's modestly toned left buttock, then to his tail, fingers pressing into its fleshy underside. The grip on his thighs became that much tighter.

A bulge began to form at Frieza's front, and a small bit of pink peeked out from its sheath. "You may watch, if you'd like," said the small master in a flat tone, rubbing his sheath and coaxing his member to grow.

"It would be my honor, Lord Frieza." Ginyu was practically beaming.

Frieza braced himself, his right hand on its matching hip, as thin fingers gingerly moved up and down his covered column. Wishing to speed his master's debut, he took his own fingers and rubbed them along the same spot of his tail in time, pressing deeply at the base then extending as far as his position would allow. His master remained silent, but the look in his half-lidded eyes spoke volumes.

Ginyu felt his own pleasure build even further as Frieza's tail made its way under his briefs, snaking between his balls and coiling around his shaft, sliding back and forth.

"My lord..." He breathed in a whisper, arching into his touch. Frieza leaned forward, meeting Ginyu in an open-mouth kiss as he continued stroking, his member half exposed.

Ginyu moaned into his master's mouth, taking great pleasure in all the attention. He couldn't help feeling disappointed when Frieza broke the kiss but was pleased to see that he was growing nicely, indeed. "My lord, may I assist you?"

"You may do as you please," he breathed in a voice much lower than he expected. The Captain simply smiled and brought his right hand up, gently running his fingertips over his master's member and coaxing it out even further. He pretended not to notice Frieza's sudden jerk upon his touch.

Their combined efforts yielded fine fruit, and the master was at his full length. "You're beautiful, Lord Frieza," Ginyu murmured.

"I know," he responded in mild acknowledgement. He scooted higher on to Ginyu, enough to where his fruit could be enjoyed by his lips. Ginyu, experienced enough to take the hint, craned his neck forward, taking him into his mouth.

The captain closed his eyes, letting himself concentrate fully on pleasuring his master. His tongue curled around Frieza's length, stroking the underside of his shaft. The slow, deliberate rocking of Frieza's body atop him sent another heatwave throughout his body, his cock twitching in response.

The master hummed a little, relishing in the feel of Ginyu's hot, wet mouth. His station dictated he remain composed, even during an intimate soiree of sorts. The lord simply breathed quietly, closing his eyes and rolling his head back a bit.

 

Feeling a little bold, Ginyu raised his jaw, enough that his teeth were juuust grazing Frieza's shaft. He ignored the subsequent shiver that followed as well. Pulling out of Ginyu's mouth, his lord tapped his penis against his lips, a familiar signal. With a knowing smile, Ginyu kissed his tip, then sucked on it gingerly.

Frieza's chest rose and fell steadily, taking in the sight of his strongest warrior taking to his spire like candy. His tail flicked about wildly, an added bonus for Ginyu, whose cock and balls were still at the mercy of its tip. He began to slowly arch his hips upward as his tail slapped against him.

"You will wait until I have finished," said Frieza, darkly, inserting his full length past Ginyu's lips to punctuate his command. The captain gave a surprised little "Mmph!", but certainly made no complaint.

His master's rocking began again, this time at a quicker pace. He gave as much of himself as he was able to put into Ginyu, constantly hitting the back of his throat. Luckily for the captain, he had long since lost his gag reflex. Ginyu rumbled deep in his throat, the anticipation of his master's hot seed shooting inside him doing nothing to help him keep from coming, himself.

Wishing for it, Ginyu's right hand returned to the underside of his master's tail, fingers seeking out one spot of flesh in particular. He could swear he heard his master's breath catch as his fingers began to probe. He knew for sure he heard Frieza's choked little cry as his thick fingers pressed just so in that one spot. Ginyu knew his master's body so well, better than he ever knew any of his own.

He massaged the sweet spot well, becoming further turned on by Frieza's slightly audible sighing. Ginyu felt Frieza's body tense. It wouldn't be long now.

His master's body began to quiver, his head rolled back, brow furrowed, teeth loosely clenched. And then, with a sudden and yet, familiar stillness, the master came silently into the captain's mouth, searing hot seed rushing in. ...He swallowed it all.

With an airy exhale, his member slowly retracted on its own, dribbling a little on Ginyu's lips and chest as it made its exit. Ginyu lapped up the excess, pleased with himself, but even more so that he could give his master this particular brand of pleasure. He took Frieza's hand in his own and kissed it. "You are satisfied, my lord?"

He took a moment to compose himself. "I am."

With a crocodile's stretch, he splayed himself over Ginyu, then arched his back up, pulling his tail from Ginyu's briefs and removing himself from atop the captain's body. "So, then, I suppose you'll be wanting to do something about that?" He gestured toward Ginyu's strange peak. The captain smiled sheepishly. "If I may have permission, Lord Frieza."

Another sidelong smile. "Remove them."

With a smile and a curt nod, Ginyu peeled his briefs from his body, his dark purple spire bobbing out and modest testicles hanging below. Frieza simply chuckled and ran his right hand over Ginyu's abdomen, his face pulled back in a little lord's smile upon feeling the bull shudder. “Such a loyal man you are, Captain Ginyu,” he murmured. “Perhaps a reward for such loyalty is in order...”

Frieza's pale fingers crept over Ginyu's skin, his left lazily sliding over his broad chest, his right down the captain's stomach and over his right thigh. Ginyu watched through half-lidded eyes as his master fondled his balls, slumping slightly in the chair. He groaned softly as they snaked up his shaft and glided around his tip, slipping through the bead of pre-cum that his fresh body produced.

The small lord rubbed the substance in his fingertips and smirked. “Mammal bodies are interesting, indeed...”

 Gathering his hands between Ginyu's thighs, he parted his thick legs and positioned himself squarely between them. And when his lord began to kneel, Ginyu sat up, mildly shocked. “Lord Frieza, you... you needn't lower yourself...”

The tyrant looked up at the bull, his jaw clenched in clear offense. “Captain Ginyu, you are mine, and I will do with you―or **to** you―as I please.”

“M-My apologies, Lord Frieza...” Rewards from Frieza were few and far between, and he would be a fool to waste his by angering his master. Though he knew the action was far beneath his lord and master―he would be remiss to believe Frieza did not share his sentiment―his statement would allow him to retain his dignity.

Frieza shot him a half-hearted glare, before continuing with his inspection of Ginyu's holdings. A quiet sigh left Ginyu as deep crimson lips parted to take in his head, and his body relaxed as a small, wet tongue slowly circled about. An event such as this was rare, indeed. Normally, after the master was satisfied, Ginyu would be left to tend to himself. Sometimes, Frieza would honor him by watching, but more often than not, a mad dash back to his chamber would be in order.

Today, though, was a different beast. Today, his master's perfect lips were on **him**. His master's tongue tasted **him**. Did he dare imagine spilling inside his master's willing mouth? The thought set Ginyu's body aflame, and he stifled a moan.

He quivered a bit as Frieza took him deeper into his hot mouth, little teeth grazing his shaft. His mouth molded around the captain's spire, and closing his eyes, the little lord slowly dragged his tongue from the base of Ginyu's shaft to the swell of its head in a licentious lick. Verrrrrry unbefitting a man of his status, but ooooooh, so delicious to witness. “My lord...” said Ginyu in a throaty sigh.

“Hm? Are you close?” Frieza smirked knowingly. Of course, Ginyu had been rock hard since before Frieza finished. Sliding up from his position, the tyrant straddled the captain in an echo of before. He rocked his hips, grinding against Ginyu's spire, dark and swollen and only a few ministrations away from sweet release. The captain bit his lower lip. He knew his master would never let himself be penetrated, but in his current position, he could imagine. His cock jumped a little in response.

Swivelling masterfully, the tyrant sat with his back to Ginyu, then leaned back and drew up his legs, bracing himself against the captain's abdomen. With an airy little chuckle, he let his nimble toes do the rest, massaging his cock and balls as well as any pair of hands could. His tail, meanwhile, had the task of stroking Ginyu's inner thighs.

The captain's eyes rolled back in his head. “Ohhhhhhhh......” He groaned, giving in to his master's kinky action. His abs tightened as his own hips began to rock, slowly thrusting into Frieza's grip. Ginyu ran his large hands over his master's dainty hands, closing his eyes as he whispered his lord's name in his head. With something between a growl and a sigh, the captain leaned forward and pressed his tongue against Frieza's shoulder blade, pursing his lips into an impassioned kiss. He then pressed his nose against his master's skin. There was always a clean smell about him, almost like fresh water. He adored it. He adored **him**.

Ginyu could feel his balls tighten. He was ready to unload. “Master Frieza... I don't wish to soil you...” He barely managed a whisper.

 “And if I wish it?” His feet gave a sudden tug on his shaft.

“ Then... Aaah... My lord...” Ginyu arched his back. As his master's toes played around his package, Ginyu called out his title, his voice deepening. “My lord... Oh.... Ohhhhh... My... **My LORD**... Hrrrrrrrrgnn...!!” With that, the captain erupted, his hot, milky seed spilling over onto Frieza's feet. Bonelessly sated, Ginyu slumped into the chair and breathed deeply, his head fuzzy with endorphins.

Humming to himself and slicking the captain's shame from his feet, Frieza pivoted again to face Ginyu. “And how does your reward please you, Captain Ginyu?” He pulled his lips into a devious little grin.

“I... I am beyond pleased,” he breathed, his heart rate slowing. “You...” He took Frieza's hand in his and kissed it gently. “You are wonderful, my lord.”

Though there was usually some _-ful_ variant during and after their intimacy, the words never felt like empty praise. “I know,” he responded, regarding the captain thoughtfully. “Now, I believe you had a report to deliver?”

Captain Ginyu smiled. “Of course, Lord Frieza. Though, might I suggest we make ourselves decent?” The familiar bit of pink didn't go unnoticed by the bull.

The tyrant wriggled his sticky toes. “...Perhaps.”


End file.
